Luna de sangre
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una breve historia en la que las Sailor Scouts se encuentran con un zombie, y después de derrotarlo deben enfrentarse a Brian Irons, quien tiene la idea de crear a más zombies. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Resident Evil y Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad en absoluto, yo sólo soy un fan que eligió tanto el anime como la saga de videojuegos para hacer este crossover

 **Luna de sangre**

Las chicas conocidas (cuando están en combate) como las "Sailor Scouts" tenían un agradable día libre en vista de que había feriado y por tanto no habían clases. Todas se encontraban en el parque haciendo cualquier cantidad de cosas para pasarla bien con sus amigas. Serena, Ami, Mina, Rei, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e incluso Rini disfrutaban a lo grande y a su respectiva manera.

Todo iba bien para las chicas hasta que escucharon a alguien gritar con terror y vieron cómo corría de alguien tenía un aspecto de lo más extraño: su ropa estaba totalmente raída, sucia y llena de sangre; su cuerpo denotaba numerosas y horribles heridas que hacían parecer que el sujeto había sido atacado recientemente por alguna bestia salvaje; su rostro no tenía rasgo alguno de cordura sino que más bien se evidenciaba que la persona que huía de él lo hacía por una buena razón. No buscaba ayuda, estaba cazando.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese hombre?- pregunta muy alarmada Rini al ver lo que sucedía.

-Parece que ha llegado la hora de que entremos en acción- sugiere Haruka y todas sacan sus artefactos de transformación.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón!

-¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!

-¡Poder cósmico lunar!

- _¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!_

Las nueve sailors consiguen sus respectivas transformaciones sin mayores percances y alcanzar al extraño sujeto cubierto de sangre. Normalmente Sailor Moon detiene a los villanos con su presentación como una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, pero el zombie simplemente continúa persiguiendo a sus potenciales víctimas. En ese caso, Sailor Uranus lanza su ataque y consigue un impacto directo, sin ningún resultado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porqué el ataque de Sailor Uranus no surtió efecto?- se pregunta Sailor Pluto completamente sorprendida.

-Me pregunto qué clase de poder maligno habrá poseído a esa persona- Sailor Mars concentra su poder para averiguar qué energías del mal podrían estar poseyendo al zombie, y se sorprende al no encontrar nada-. Esa cosa... Esa cosa no emite ningún tipo de energía ¡Esa cosa está definitivamente muerta y por alguna razón se mueve!

El zombie continúa su camino, ignorando de momento a las Sailor Scouts, pero ellas no se rinden en su intento por detenerlo, así que le lanzan una serie de ataques hasta que acaban por convertirlo en polvo. No era la manera más agradable de vencer a un enemigo, pero este caso estaba demasiado lejos de ser normal.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Rei se acerca hasta donde unos segundos antes estaba el zombie y sigue sin encontrar pizca alguna de energía sobrenatural- Jamás había visto algo así, es como si de un zombie se tratara...

-¿Un zombie?- se extraña Sailor Pluto- ¿Pero quién sería capaz de llevar a cabo algo semejante?

-Era de esperar que las Sailor Scouts detuvieran a la primera mascota que he logrado tener...- dice una voz desconocida que hicieron que las aludidas voltearan en varias direcciones hasta que fue Mina quien determinó quién había sido- Pero aún así tengo la capacidad de tener otras mascotas, así que no me molesta tanto.

-¡Yo lo he visto a usted!- Mina señala al hombre que se había delatado como el culpable de la existencia de aquel zombie- Usted es Brian Irons, jefe del cuerpo de policía ¿Qué quiso decir con "mascotas"? ¿Qué hizo?

-Se trata de un pequeño experimento que he permitido realizar sin que nadie se pudiera entrometer- explica Irons tan tranquilo como si estuviera señalando un simple proyecto escolar-. Ha sido bastante provechoso mi rango dentro del cuerpo de policía para poder llevar a cabo mis objetivos sin permitirme la existencia de ninguna sospecha de parte de mis propios hombres, y si alguien intentaba meter su nariz en mis asuntos simplemente lo convertía en parte de mis experimentos- el jefe ríe con crueldad ante las miradas estupefactas de las Sailor Scouts.

-No sé qué le ves de gracioso a todo esto, pero se acabó- Michiru mira con rabia a Irons y se prepara para entablar combate-. Ahora que sabemos lo que hiciste, nuestro deber es detenerte para evitar que conviertas a más personas en zombies.

Las nueve Sailor Scouts se ponen todas en posición de pelea alrededor de Irons, y sin esperar nada más, Sailor Venus usa sus cadenas para atarlo y evitar que fuese a hacer nada más, pero el jefe de policía saca una jeringa con algo que las guerreras no lograron identificar, y acto seguido se inyecta apenas unas cuantas décimas de segundo antes de ser inmovilizado.

-Supongo que tendrán que agradecerme por haber enviado el zombie en primer lugar- dice Irons con tono de triunfo y con una amplia sonrisa en su retorcido gesto-, al menos eso hizo que la gente saliera corriendo y ahora nadie pueda ver la humillante muerte de sus queridas heroínas...

-¿Qué?- Lita mira con gesto raro a Irons.

El jefe de policía empieza a gritar de dolor como si hubiera algo dentro de él moviéndose. La cadena de amor de Venus no logra contener a Irons por más de unos cuantos segundos debido a la fuerza insospechada que desplegaba el sujeto al empezar a retorcerse, y una vez que se libera empieza a mutar de una forma que las guerreras se quedan por un momento horrorizadas. En cuestión de segundos Irons era absolutamente irreconocible, no tenía el más mínimo atisbo del aspecto de un ser humano, ni siquiera tenía una forma definida en un principio en que se transformó en algo así como una grotesca masa con patas y que estaba rugiendo, pero más adelante muestra rasgos cada vez más reconocibles. Irons adquiere nuevamente una forma humanoide, pero ahora era considerablemente más alto y su cuerpo era mucho más musculoso, su cabello lo había perdido por completo, su mano derecha era exageradamente grande y tenía dedos tan largos como lanzas cortas mientras que la mano izquierda era algo más pequeña pero aún así de dimensiones exageradas, sus pies abarcaban un área bastante amplia y eran casi tan largos como alta era una puerta, y el detalle final en él era que su corazón parecía latir con tanta fuerza, o estaba tan cerca de la superficie del pecho, que eran muy visibles sus latidos, para horror de las Sailor Scouts. Irons se había transformado a sí mismo en un Tyrant, y a diferencia de aquel zombie sí emitía una poderosa aura que sorprendió a Rei.

-¡Tengan cuidado! Esa cosa en la que se convirtió ese sujeto es muy poderosa- advierte al tiempo que saca varios pergaminos de sellado.

Irons se lanza primero a Sailor Jupiter con la intención de destrozarla con un único movimiento de su mano derecha, pero Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Uranus logran lanzarle a tiempo un ataque que logró aturdir por un momento a Irons y queda inmovilizado, la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

-¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!- exclama Uranus.

Serena no se hace rogar nuevamente y utiliza su ataque más fuerte para derrotar a Tyrant, y aunque logra dañarlo no muere. Las Sailor Scouts se sorprenden ante tal resistencia, pero inmediatamente unen sus poderes al atacar al mismo tiempo.

Irons reacciona justo antes de ser alcanzado por los ataques que iban hacia él desde todas direcciones, y utiliza sus dos manos mientras gira rápidamente para rechazar aquellos ataques. Ninguna de nuestras heroínas se esperaba eso, y el Tyrant aprovecha el momento para contraatacar con toda su furia.

-¡Cuidado, Sailor Venus!- grita Sailor Mars al adivinar la intención del monstruo.

Sailor Venus utiliza su técnica del rayo creciente para detener a la criatura, pero ésta lo esquiva y se lanza como un bólido hacia ella sin ver que Sailor Venus logra esquivarlo en el último minuto. El resultado de esa embestida fue la destrucción de la entrada de un edificio de oficinas que estaba en esa misma calle. Se escuchan varios gritos que las Sailor Scouts identificaron que habían personas dentro de allí, por lo que se preocupan al pensar que no podían permitir que eso se repitiera.

-Rayos, aún hay mucha gente en peligro. Tengan cuidado, chicas- señala Sailor Pluto.

Irons extiende al máximo los dedos de la mano derecha y se lanza a las Sailor Scouts, el propósito era descuartizar a cualquiera que estuviera en el camino de sus garras. Las chicas sabían que si esquivaban el ataque harían a alguien más una posible víctima, así que la única alternativa que se les ocurrió fue unir todas sus poderes y lanzar un ataque combinado. Irons era realmente fuerte, pero esta vez las sailors estaban dispuestas a ir por todo para derrotarlo, así que Sailor Moon empezó por activar el poder del cristal de plata y las demás incrementaron tanto como les fue posible el poder del ataque, logrando vencer la férrea resistencia del Tyrant.

Al final lo logran. Irons es convertido en polvo en cuanto su mano es destruída por completo y ya no podía protegerle. La cantidad de energía utilizada era tanta que las guerreras cayeron agotadas y tuvieron que volver inmediatamente a su forma común y corriente. Todas jadeaban de agotamiento y les costó un poco volver a ponerse de pie.

-¿Saben una cosa?- dice Rei sosteniendose de un poste- Creo que fue bueno que esta pelea durara muy poco tiempo, no hubiese podido aguantar una batalla larga contra ese monstruo...

-Opino igual, Rei- dice Lita con una mano en el pecho-. Al menos el enemigo ya ha sido derrotado y no lo volveremos a ver.

-¡Serena!- aparece Tuxedo Mask corriendo- Menos mal que te veo, por un momento pensé que estabas en serio peligro.

-No te preocupes, Darien- responde Serena con una amplia sonrisa-. Todas estamos bien, hemos derrotado al enemigo.

Acto seguido, Haruka, Lita y Michiru se acercan a donde se encontraba Irons y tratan de hallan algún rasto de aquello que lo transformó en aquel monstruo. Suspiran aliviadas, había acabado para siempre con aquella cosa que podía transformar en zombies a las personas.

-No sé qué haya sido, pero espero nunca llegar a conocerlo- opina Haruka más tranquila.

El día volvería a la normalidad en esa calle poco a poco, aunque muchos seguirían alerta en caso que algún nuevo zombie se volviese a aparecer, pero ya no había realmente nada que temer, las Sailor Scouts una vez más había salvado el día.

 **Fin**

* * *

No creo que me haya quedado de maravilla una historia así de corta con tal contenido, pero al menos creo que le siguieron bien el hilo al OS. Este es el primer crossover que hago de Sailor Moon, mientras que en cuanto a Resident Evil es el tercero, y en mi total tengo 96 historias hechas, aunque no todas estén completas aún :p

Hasta otra


End file.
